The electric lines used to carry electricity under low, medium, and high tension are supported by poles or pylons by the use of insulating brackets called "equipment."
In its uses to date, this equipment is made up of metallic pieces provided with means for attachment to the post and with means for hanging the electrical lines in a direction perpendicular to the equipment.
These braces are rigid, and thus cannot be bent by forces applied to the electrical lines. But the electrical lines may be subjected to unusually heavy loads due to frost, snow, or wind.
Given that these loads do not lead to any deformation of the equipment, the above-mentioned unusually heavy loads may cause the line to break, which in turn would cause torque that could lead the pole to break.
To avoid such problems it has been proposed that the equipment be made of a flexible material of glass fiber-reinforced synthetic resin and having a cross section that decreases regularly from the pole.
Ideally this equipment should have the greatest possible longitudinal flexibility, while also being able to support the greatest possible vertical loads. In practice, such a compromise is difficult to realize.
The object of this invention is to create equipment that makes it possible to attain the above-mentioned objective, while also being inexpensive.